


Day 7 - Sledding

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Characters from Dad, December writing prompt, Tumblr, itjammy, spoiler characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27931402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt from itjammy on Tumblr, starring characters fromDad.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 1





	Day 7 - Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or it's AUs.

You watched as Blue and Papyrus raced each other down the snowy hill in the backyard. They were in their usual battle body armor while you were bundled up. You didn't choose to be that way. In fact, all you did was give a small shiver when you had first walked outside. Edge took that as you nearly dying and gathered all the coats and scarves in the house and covered you in them. You could barely see over the scarves.

"Do you need any assistance, Master Alpha?" Ariel asked from behind you. Turning around, you could barely see that she was wearing normal winter wear instead of that French maid outfit your eldest son insisted on her to wear. (Unbeknownst to you, it was actually Papyrus's idea.)

"edge went a bit overboard," Sans told Ariel. "poor guy can barely move." "Don't worry, Master Alpha. I'll help you," Ariel said as she guided you down the stairs. "I noticed you were watching Masters Blue and Papyrus sledding down the hill. Did you want to give it a try?" She had removed some of the scarves so you could nod your head. "Alright then. Let's go pick out a sled from the shed. Please don't laugh, Master Sans. I didn't mean to rhyme." You didn't think she meant to either, but you heard Sans snickered, anyway.

Walking over to the shed, you noticed that there were a lot of sleds. All of them handmade. There were even some pans. "I was surprised, too, when I first saw these. According to Master Indigo, it was Master Sans's idea of 'bonding.' Most of these are really well-made," Ariel explained. "Here's one that Master Edge had made. Out of all of these, it looks like a common sled." She pulled out a black sled with red stripes. It was always red and black for that boy. Was he trying to say something?

Ariel led you to the top of one of the hills in the yard. It was a small hill, but Ariel said that you may need to start off that way since it was your first time sledding. Even though you're slowly gaining your memories, you honestly don't remember ever sledding in Snowdin.

After guiding you onto the sled, Ariel positioned herself behind you and counted to three before telling you to push forward. Thanks to your combined weight, the sled slid down the hill a lot quicker than you would have liked. It wasn't bad, you just didn't think it would already be over and done with. Ariel explained that other than weight, how fast you go also depends on the sled itself.

"Let's try a different hill."

You and Ariel got scolded by Edge after coming inside at dusk, covered in snow. It was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I live in San Antonio. It hardly snows. I say hardly since there were a few times it did, though not much. My knowledge of snow and sledding comes from movies and television. Other than that, day 7 is done.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
